Chance
by Kei Nii-san
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Hinata, namun Hinata dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, begitu pula Naruto. Disisi lain, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ingin melupakan Hinata, Hinata datang dan menginginkan Sasuke untuk kembali bersamanya. Dan Sasori mulai memasuki kehidupan Sakura saat Sasuke mulai mencintai Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke mencintai Hinata, namun Hinata dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, begitu pula Naruto. Disisi lain, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ingin melupakan Hinata, Hinata datang dan menginginkan Sasuke untuk kembali bersamanya. Dan Sasori mulai memasuki kehidupan Sakura saat Sasuke mulai mencintai Sakura.

 **Chance**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chance / Kei Nii-san**

Pair : SasuSakuNaruHinaSaso

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

 **I hope you like it, happy reading :)**

Air yang dingin jatuh mengenai permukaan kulitnya, membayangkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, laki-laki itu bersandar ditembok kamar kecil tersebut, ia bingung dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke, laki-laki yang baru saja 'diputuskan' oleh gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru tua dengan mata mutiara. Entah kenapa, tapi Sasuke merasa sangat tidak rela.

Hinata adalah gadis yang memiliki hubungan paling lama dengannya. Biasanya, jika sudah merasa bosan, Sasuke akan memutuskan gadis-gadis yang sedang bersamanya. Tapi kini ia baru tau bagaimana rasanya diputuskan oleh gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai. Mungkin ini karmamu Sasuke, eh?

 **Flashback**

 _Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Ke-Kenapa Sasuke-kun mem-membawaku ke sini?"gadis itu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu, "Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu," Sasuke mengacak rambut gadisnya itu dengan pelan, Hinata menunduk._

" _A-Ano Sa-Sasuke-kun.. aku ingin me-mengatakan sesuatu..."_

 _Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan sedikit gemataran, Sasuke yang melihat itu menggenggam tangan Hinata,_

" _Apa?" Sasuke penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hinata sampai membuat gadisnya seperti itu._

" _Aku ma-mau mengakhiri... hubungan kita..." Sasuke terbelalak, laki-laki itu tidak percaya, apa salahnya? Sasuke sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Hinata karena ia mencintai Hinata dari saat mereka masih di bangku Sekolah Dasar._

" _Kenapa?" Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya seakan jika ia melepaskan tangan itu, Hinata tidak akan kembali lagi, dengan pelan Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Aku... dijodohkan oleh orang tuakudengan orang la-lain Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya, "Dunia ini sudah modern, Hinata. Untuk apa kau menerimanya? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa tidak menolaknya?"_

 _Hinata menunduk, "A-Aku tidak bisa me-menolak keinginan orang tuaku Sasuke-kun, kumohon te-terimalah... dan a-aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun.." Hinata berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, sebenarnya ia ingin membawa Hinata ke tempat toko perhiasan, ia sudah memesan lama cincin dengan hiasan mutiara._

 _Laki-laki itu menuju rumahnya dan melupakan cincin tersebut, mungkin akan diberikannya pada pembantunya._

 **End Flashback**

Merasa sudah selesai, Sasuke mengambil handuknya dan keluar dari kamar kecil, ia mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari _Mansion Uchiha_ tersebut menggunakan mobilnya.

Ia tidak bosan untuk selalu mengunjungi tempat ini, taman masa kecilnya, tanamannya juga terlihat sangat ind- tunggu, kemarin saat ia datang ke tempat ini, tanaman tersebut masih terlihat gersang.

Apa ada yang baru saja menanamnya? Sejak kapan ia menyukai tanaman? Tanamannya juga terlihat masih sangat hijau. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia memutuskan tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin seseorang menyimpan tanamannya disini atau mungkin tukang kebunnya yang menanamnya mengingat Sasuke sangat suka berada ditempat ini.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan menepuk celananya, melihat ke atas langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap, Sasuke yang baru saja berjalan menuju mobilnya yang tidak jauh terparkir. Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri, perlahan angin semakin kencang, Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja, pikirnya. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju _Mansionnya._

Melihat Sasuke pergi, orang tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, dalam tunduknya ia tersenyum.

 **Chance**

Lorong sekolah terlihat ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang melihat Sasuke melewati mereka, Tanpa ketertarikkan, Sasuke hanya memandang lurus kedepan, sifat dingin serta sifat coolnya itu menjadi nilai plus bagi fans Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kunnn~"

"I love you Sasuke-kunnn,"

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun, "Permisi permisi!" Naruto datang dengan tangan lurus kedepan dan melebarkan tangannya ketika dibelakang Sasuke. Gadis-gadis yang tadinya dekat dengan Sasuke mendadak mundur karena tingkah Naruto, saat diprotes, Naruto mengyengir, cengiran khasnya mau tak mau membuat wajah gadis-gadis tersebut memerah.

"Teme! Aku sedang badmood! Temani aku sebentar, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu," ia menarik Sasuke menuju atap sekolah, Sasuke hanya mengikut saja tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Gadis-gadis tersebut protes terhadap Naruto dan perlahan semuanya pun bubar.

"Teme, orang tuaku sangat- yah kau taulah, aku mengerti mereka menginginkan kebaikkanku kedepannya, tapi mereka sampai menentukkan jodohku! Aku tidak suka!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ketika mendengarkan kata 'menjodohkan' langsung menghadap Naruto.

"Menjodohkan?"

"Yap, mereka bilang tidak ingin aku memilih salah wanita nantinya, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik menurutku tanpa campur tangan mereka!"

"Apa marganya."

"Marga? Aku tidak tau, aku tidak ingin mencari tau lebih banyak tentang gadis itu,"

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada bidangnya,

' _Apa yang dijodohkan dengan Naruto adalah Hinata? Hah, tidak mungkin!'_ pikirnya, Sasuke segera menepis pikirannya itu.

"Hey Teme, kelas sudah mau dimulai," Mereka berdua memasuki kelas, namun saat berjalan, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak gadis berambut merah muda dengan kacamata dan rambut yang dikepang dua itu hingga terjatuh, buku-buku yang dibawanya pun jatuh berserakan, dengan inisiatifnya, Naruto membantu Sakura, nama gadis itu, merapikan bukunya,

"Gomenasai," ucap Naruto, Naruto menatap Sasuke seakan berbicara, 'Minta maaf juga!', tapi laki-laki tersebut pergi dan bergumam, "Menyedihkan." yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sakura maupun Naruto.

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, Naruto menunduk sejenak sebelum mengikuti Sasuke menuju kelas.

Sakura menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus menuju ruang guru untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut dan mengurusi suatu kepentingan.

 **Chance**

Sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melupakan Hinata, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan gadis itu jika mereka selalu bertemu, bahkan satu kelas, dan juga pandangan Sasuke teralihkan dengan datangnya murid baru.

"Hari ini, kita mempunyai murid baru, silahkan masuk."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja ditabrak Sasuke, "Tidak menarik." Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke, wajahnya memerah ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya menuju hal yang lain, Sakura menunduk dan dengan menghela satu tarikan nafas, gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sakura, Sakura Haruno, saya berasal dari Oto, dan baru saja pindah ke Konoha sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu, mohon kerja samanya!"

Jujur saja, Sakura merasa sangat gugup, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau akan duduk di... sebelah Sasuke, yang duduk di pojok kanan," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan takut-takut menuju Sasuke. Takut kalau Sasuke tidak akan senang akan kehadirannya.

Perlahan, ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke, meskipun tidak ada tanda penolakkan dari sang Uchiha, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak enak kepada Sasuke.

"Gomenasai,"

"Untuk apa."

Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-Ano, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf," Sakura merasa sangat gugup ketika berada didekat Sasuke, padahal mereka tidak kenal, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang tidak mengenal dirinya, dan bahkan rasa gugup ini melebihi perkenalan diri tadi.

"Jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak bersalah."

Sakura yang semula menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke, gadis itu dengan pelan mengangguk dan mengambil bukunya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura dapat mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Anko-Sensei, walaupun laki-laki berambut orange yang tadi membantunya mendapatkan nasehat oleh Anko-sensei,

"Naruto! Kau tidur dikelas lagi?!"

Naruto kaget dan terbangun secara tiba-tiba, matanya masih mengerjap tanpa belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan wajahnya terlihat berantakan, "Apa?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah kelas, semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'Lihatlah Anko-sensei!' namun sebelum ia melihat senseinya tersebut,

"Akh! Sakit!" telinganya sudah ditarik tinggi oleh senseinya itu, "Aku berjanji tidak akan tidur lagi! Tapi tolong lepaskan!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya,

"Aku sudah mendengar janjimu itu sebanyak 20 kali Naruto. Hinata, sebagai sekretaris, tolong bantu sensei, bawa Naruto menuju kantor guru." Hinata menunduk dan mengatakan dengan pelan kepada Naruto, Naruto mau tak mau harus mengikuti Hinata jika tidak ingin Hinata terkena masalah juga.

Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dan Sakura menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura memilih untuk menuliskan apa yang ia ingat ketika Anko-sensei menjelaskan tadi. Walaupun ia bingung apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Bel istiarahat sudah berbunyi, tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan memegang telinganya yang masih merah, "Teme! Eh? Kau, yang tadi itukan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kasihan sekali kau Teme, coba saja Hinata tidak pindah dari tempat duduk ini, kau pasti tidak akan kesepian,"

"Diam kau, Dobe."

Melihat Sakura sedari tadi diam, "Sakura-chan, boleh ya aku menambahkan kata 'chan' dibelakang namamu? Apa kau mengerti apa pelajaran yang baru saja dijelaskan? Kalau mau kau bisa meminjam catatanku," cengir Naruto setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya,

"Catatannya tidak lengkap dan berantakan, hati-hati."

"Hey! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"A-Ano, aku bisa meringkasnya dibuku, terima kasih sudah menawarkan,"

"Hah Teme! Gara-gara kau Sakura-chan tidak jadi meminjam bukuku!"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Eh? Baiklah, Naruto, boleh aku meminjam bukumu?"

"Benarkah kau mau meminjamnya? Tapi aku hampir tidak pernah mencatat apapun, coba saja pinjam sama Te- Maksudku Sasuke, catatannya itu sangaaaaat lengkap, kau bisa dengan mudah mengerti."

Sasuke memberikan _death-glare_ kepada Naruto, karena sudah biasa, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengirannya, Sakura sedikit takut dengan halus menolak pernyataan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengarahkan bukunya kepada Sakura,

"Ma-Maaf, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Atau kau membutuhkanmu untuk belajar lagi?"

"Apa yang pertama kali aku katakan padamu."

"Jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak bersalah..."

"Wow bahasamu boleh juga Tem- Aduh!"

Sasuke menjitak kening Naruto, laki-laki bermata _saphire_ itu melipat kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya seakan ia sedang mengambek, Sakura tertawa melihat hal tersebut dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, gadis bermata mutiara itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah murung, ia ingin Sasuke hanya terus bersamanya, meskipun mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Maaf ya kalau chapter pertama ini terkesan datar-datar saja ._., dan terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca hasil karyaku yang masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, but big thanks yang memberikan review untuk chapter ini, aku menerima apapun komentar kalian, apapun itu, dan semoga saja moodku selalu baik *amin*, (aku gampang berubah mood orangnya .-.), mungkin bakalan aku update setiap hari minggu, semoga saja tepat waktu. (Sebenarnya maunya sih hari minggu kemarin, tapi karena jaringan kurang bagus jadinya hari ini *curhat dikit gak apa2 la ya*) Akuuu benar2 minta maaf ya kalau ada Hinata-lovers disini, soalnya karakter Hinata bakalan berubah-ubah dichapter selanjutnya, maaf juga untuk karakter lainnya jika tidak memuaskan. Ya maaf juga ya kalau namaku terkesan seperti tua? Atau apalah itu, and mohon bimbingannya, juga maaf jika ada kata yang salah, aku juga masih belajar. Terima kasih.

 **Sign,**

 **Kei Nii-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang pertama kali aku katakan padamu."

"Jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak bersalah..."

"Wow bahasamu boleh juga Tem- Aduh!"

Sasuke menjitak kening Naruto, laki-laki bermata _saphire_ itu melipat kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya seakan ia sedang mengambek, Sakura tertawa melihat hal tersebut dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, gadis bermata mutiara itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah murung, ia ingin Sasuke hanya terus bersamanya, meskipun mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

 **Chance**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chance / Kei Nii-san**

Pair : SasuSakuNaruHinaSaso

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

 **I hope you like it, happy reading :)**

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memasuki kelasnya itu, gadis itu mendekati Naruto sambil menunduk, "Na-Naruto-kun, Anko-sensei memanggilmu.." dustanya, Naruto menghela nafasnya tidak suka, "Baru saja santai sebentar saja sudah dipanggil lagi! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, dan pasti kembali kok hahaha," tawanya hambar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Suasanya seketika menjadi canggung, Sakura tidak tau kenapa tapi perasaannya berkata bahwa ia harus pergi dari sana, Baru saja Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yaitu-

"Konohacafe, jam 7."

-Sasuke.

Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Sakura merasa Sasuke berbicara kepadanya sebelum laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Masih dalam tunduknya Hinata membelalakkan matanya, apa itu artinya... Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berkencan? Sasuke juga bersikap seperti itu saat berbicara dengan Hinata dan mengatakan tempat yang sama.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Hinata meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didalam kelas itu, gadis itu masih bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

 **Chance**

Tok Tok Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan, dan setelah mendapatkan kata 'Masuk' dari dalam ruangan Anko-sensei, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, bagaimanapun juga Naruto masih punya sopan santun bukan?

Ia mendekati meja Anko-sensei, "Ada apa Naruto?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, "Bukankah penyihir gala- maksudku Sensei! Bukankah Anko-sensei memanggilku kemari?" Anko memandangan Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, "Tidak," ucapnya, laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "Baiklah, aku keluar saja," Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

' _Kenapa Hinata berbohong? Mungkin dia salah dengar.'_ pikirnya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Dobe."

Naruto kaget dan secara spontan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sasuke dibelakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Kau! Ahh~ Kau menungguku? Sasu-chan~" ucap Naruto memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke dengan pelan, Sasuke berdecih melemparkan tatapan tidak suka saat Naruto menyebutkan kata 'Sasu-chan' didepannya apalagi bersikap seperti gadis, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke,

"Aku tidak menunggumu. Aku hanya, menghindari dia." jadi karena itu seorang Uchiha menemuinya, mungkin Sasuke belum mau menceritakan masalahnya dan hanya sekedar ingin berkumpul bersama.

Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia, aku yakin, jika dia memang jodohmu, dia pasti akan kembali padamu," ya, Naruto ada benarnya.

Bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan berlangsung, mereka berdua memasuki kelas sembari membicarakan sesuatu.

 **Chance**

Pelajaran sudah selesai, semuanya pun berkemas-kemas memasukkan buku mereka ke tas masing-masing. Sakura menuju parkiran tempat sepedanya diletakkan, ia menaiki sepeda merah muda tersebut menuju rumahnya.

Jalan terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, Sakura lega karena jalan tidak sepadat kemarin. Angin siang berhembus pelan mengenai kulitnya, ia mengayuh semakin cepat ketika melihat Komplek Haruno itu tepat didepannya, dan dengan perlahan ia memelankan kayuhannya ketika berada didepan rumahnya.

Rumah itu tampak sepi, karena memang hanya Sakura sendirilah yang menempati rumah tersebut. Sakura adalah anak tunggal. Orang tunya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan maut, dan Sakura kini harus tinggal sendiri sekarang.

 **Flashback**

 _Saat itu, Sakura masih berumur 3 tahun yang tinggal di Oto, sembari memeluk boneka teddy bearnya meminta ikut bersama orang tuanya,_

" _Kaa-chan... cakula mau icut..." ("Kaa-chan... Sakura mau ikut...")Mebuki, ibu Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan ya Sakura, perjalanan ini sangat jauh, Sakura jadi anak baik ya? Sekarang Sakura tinggal dirumah paman dulu ya,"_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tetap keras kepala ingin ikut dengan menarik-narik baju ibunya._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _Sakura terdiam, matanya terbelalak, ia tidak tau kenapa ayahnya bisa memarahinya. Dengan pelan, ia mundur ke belakang dan memeluk pamannya. Kizashi menghela nafasnya, ia merasa menyesal membentak anak kesayangannya itu._

" _Yamato, tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik, mungkin perjalanan menuju Iwagakure akan sangat lama, aku tidak bisa memastikannya," Yamato mengangguk, sementara itu, Kizashi merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bisa sejajar dengan Sakura,_

" _Jangan nakal ya Sakura-chan, ayah sayang padamu,"_

 _Kizashi memeluk anaknya itu, entah sampai kapan ia akan merindukan anak tunggalnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Sakura kenapa-kenapa dijalan, dan semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Mereka bersiap-siap dan mengendarai mobil tersebut, semakin lama mobil yang dilihat Sakura itu semakin menghilang. "Sakura, ayo masuk dulu ya," ajak Yamoto dan keduanya memasuki rumah tersebut, meskipun Sakura kecil terus melihat tempat mobil orang tuanya itu yang telah hilang dari pandangannya._

 _3 hari kemudian._

" _A..Apa?! Terjadi kecelakaan?!"_

" _..."_

" _Dirumah sakit mana!"_

" _..."_

" _Baiklah, saya segera ke sana!"_

 _Sakura berada diteras depan sedang asik bermain dengan bonekanya tiba-tiba digendong oleh Yamato dan menaiki mobil tersebut entah menuju kemana._

 _Diperjalanan, Sakura melihat langit malam dengan gedung-gedung yang berwarna-warni tengah berdiri dengan kokohnya._

 _Sesekali Yamato memandang anak kecil yang sedang takjub melihat keadaan kota itu, Sakura juga terkadang bersenandung menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya, walaupun tidak jelas._

 _Sesampainya dirumah Sakit, Yamato menggendong Sakura dan menuju ke kamar..._

 _Clek._

 _Pintu terbuka, sepasang suami istri tersebut telah dinaikkan selimutnya oleh para suster yang merawat disana._

 _...mayat._

 _Yamato terbelalak, air mata tampak menggenangi pelupuk matanya, ternyata berita itu benar! Ia tidak sadar bahwa Sakura telah turun dari pelukannya dan merangkak, mencoba berjalan dan terjatuh lagi, sampai akhirnya ia bisa menggapai kasur tersebut, Yamato berjalan menuju Sakura,_

" _Tolong buka kainnya,"_

 _Kainnya terbuka, tampak wajah Kizashi sedang terbaring dengan wajahnya yang pucat, Sakura tampak menaikkan tangannya menuju Yamato ingin melihat apa yang dilihat olehnya._

 _Yamato mengangkat Sakura, gadis kecil itu, untuk pertama kalinya menyebutkan kata 'Tou-chan' dengan benar saat Ayahnya itu sudah tiada. Sakura kecil mendorong bahu Ayahnya itu untuk membangunkan ayahnya seperti saat mereka masih dirumahnya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kizashi._

 _Sakura bingung kenapa Ayahnya tidak bangun juga? Dan setelah perawat menutup kembali kainnya, "Caan dihuhup, nanji Tou-chan tidah bica belnapas," ("Jangan ditutup, nanti Tou-san tidak bisa bernapas,") ucap gadis kecil itu, walaupun ucapannya yang salah bisa dimengerti._

 _Semua orang yang berada dikamar tersebut membelalakkan matanya, melihat gadis kecil yang masih berusaha mendorong bahu Ayahnya, perlahan ruangan itu di isaki tangisan orang-orang, perawat, dokter, juga Yamato._

 _Sakura kecil melihat disebelah kasur Kizashi, "Ipu Kaa-chan?" ("Itu Kaa-chan?") dan setelah menemui Tou-channya, Sakura masih beranggapan bahwa Tou-channya itu malas untuk bangun seperti saat mereka dirumah. Sakura menuju kasur Ibunya, ujung selimut dapat diraih oleh gadis itu. Dengan tarikan lemah, Sakura berusaha menarik habis selimut itu sampai tidak menutupi tubuh ibunya._

 _Yamato semakin kaget melihat kondisi Mebuki, "A..Apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya?"tatapannya ia arahkan kepada dokter disana,_

" _Kami menjalani operasi untuk mengamputasi tangannya,"_

 _Amarah juga kesedihan Yamato semakin jadi, ia mencengkram kera baju dokter tersebut, "APA MAKSUDMU MENGAMPUTASI TANGAN ORANG LAIN TANPA MEMINTA PERSETUJUAN ORANG LAIN!" dengan satu pukulan keras, dokter tersebut terjatuh, tidak mau tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, Yamato sudah sangat marah kali ini._

 _Entah darimana Sakura mengambil kursi, ia melihat keadaan Kaa-channya itu dan membandingkan kedua tangannya itu, "Kaa-chan... hankan Kaa-chan akan tumhuh ladikan?" ("Kaa-chan... tangan Kaa-chan akan tumbuh lagikan?") pintarnya, Sakura tau kalau tangan Kaa-channya itu telah diamputasi._

 _Sewaktu mereka dirumah, Sakura sempat melihat tangan Mebuki tanpa sengaja teriris pisau, mungkin kali ini ibunya tidak sengaja pikir gadis itu polos._

 _Terlalu sedih melihat Sakura menjadi anak yatim piatu, Yamato menggendongnya dan membawanya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum pulang, ia sempat mengatakan bahwa 'Kuburlah Kizashi dan Mebuki, kabari alamatnya, aku akan membayar berapapun biayanya.'_

 _Kembali melihat gedung-gedung tersebut, yang perlahan sunyi semakin lama terdengar suara orang menangis. "Hehapah?" ("Kenapa?") tersadar gadis kecil itu menanyainya, ia tau gadis itu masih belum tau kata 'Paman'. Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum._

" _Sakura-chan, kau boleh memanggilku Tou-sanmu jika kau mau,"_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tou-chan tasi selang bobo hajah koo," ("Tou-chan tadi sedang bobo aja kok,")_

" _Sekarang, paman akan menjadi ayahmu," dengan mengacak rambut Sakura pelan, Sakura mengangguk, mempunyai dua ayah juga tidak apa, pikirnya._

 _Hari-hari dilalui dengan gembira, Yamato memang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, seakan ia tidak tau siapa orang tua kandungnya. tepat berumur 17 tahun, Sakura meminta untuk pindah ke Konoha, meskipun tidak rela, tapi Yamato menyetujuinya._

 _Dan setelah menuju Konoha dengan kereta, ia sampai disana. Sebenarnya tujuannya disini karena ia ingin bersekolah di KHS, sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha, namun karena tidak ada biaya, ia putus asa._

 _Melihat brosur yang tertempel mengatakan bahwa KHS ada beasiswa, ia belajar sekeras mungkin dan akhirnya ia dapat bersekolah di Konoha High School. Ia juga sering mengabari Yamato tentang keadaannya dan juga tentang ia berhasil memasuki KHS._

 **End Flashback.**

Mengingat kejadian itu, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah, ia bersiap-siap menuju tempat kerjanya.

Bookstore yang menyediakan buku terlengkap di Konoha, itulah tempat kerja Sakura. Selain bekerja, Sakura juga dapat belajar secara tidak langsung disana.

Selagi membaca buku, seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dengan pelan, langsung saja Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya karena kaget, "I... Ino?!" Sakura segera memeluk sahabat lamanya itu, "Kapan kau kembali? Apa kau akan kerja disini lagi? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat Ino harus menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya,

"Aku... hanya mampir," wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi sedih, namun Ino belum menyelesaikan ucapannya,

"Sekaligus melamar kerja kembali,"

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah Ino! Aku rindu kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, kau juga sudah sangat lama pergi!"

"Hahaha dasar jidat, mulai besok aku sudah boleh kerja disini, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat ke arah jam dinding, sekarang masih pukul 18.32, Sakura meminta izin kepada pengelola bookstore tersebut untuk pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan dan untung saja bossnya itu mengizinkannya, meskipun sebagai gantinya besok ia harus kerja lembur. Sakura mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya, tidak terlalu jauh jarak dari rumahnya menuju bookstore tersebut.

"Masih ada kurang dari setengah jam lagi..." Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan mencari dress putih dan menggunakan syal berwarna merah muda, rambut panjangnya ia gerai, dan tetap menggunakan kacamata serta tas selempangnya.

Entah kenapa, Sakura ingin tampil lebih dari biasanya, gadis itu memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju cafe tersebut, sekitar 20 menit, ia sampai disana, mungkin jika menggunakan sepeda akan jauh lebih cepat, tetapi gadis itu ingin menikmati bintang malam yang semula terang perlahan meredup.

Gadis itu menunggu diluar cafe, angin malam semakin lama semakin dingin, ia merapatkan syalnya dan kembali melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, melihat apakah ada laki-laki yang sedang ia tunggu itu.

 **Chance**

Kamar bernuansa biru tua itu sunyi tanpa suara, hanya terdengar suara jam yang berjalan, tepat pukul 23.41. Laki-laki pemilik kamar tersebut melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya, bintang-bintang tampaknya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur dan ingin segera menuju alam mimpi.

"Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan aku melupakan sesuatu? Ya, mungkin saja cuma perasaanku saja."

Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya, diperhatikannya terus jam yang berdetak setiap detik itu, selagi berusaha mengingat sesuatu,

"Astaga!"

Dengan segera ia turun menuju lantai bawah dan memeriksa sesuatu, "Persediaan tomatku hampir habis, besok langsung beli saja sekalian." laki-laki itu kembali menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

 **Chance**

Kaki gadis itu sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi, kepalanya juga sudah terasa berat. Ia mencari tempat terdekat untuk duduk sejenak, cafe tersebut juga sudah tutup lama. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan datang, pikirnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya semakin lama semakin sakit, juga rasa dingin yang serasa menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya semakin merapatkan syalnya.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan, sembari melihat-lihat ke sisi jalan, ia melihat Sakura berjalan ditrotoar, untuk memastikan, Naruto memanggil nama Sakura, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Laki-laki tersebut menanyakan,

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa malam-malam begini ada dijalan?"

"Aku... menunggu Sasuke, dia tidak datang, jadi aku ingin pulang, permisi,"

Sakura benar-benar lelah untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumahnya, "Bagaimana jika kuantar?" Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan mengikuti Naruto, setelah memberitaukan alamatnya, Naruto segera membawa gadis itu menuju rumahnya.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai dirumahnya. Setelah melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Naruto pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Dasar Teme,"

Melihat Naruto sudah pergi, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dikasurnya, "Mungkin... aku yang terlalu serius menanggapinya," gadis itu terlalu lelah dan langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **Chance**

Konoha High School terlihat sepi, murid-murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing dan melakukan proses belajar-mengajar.

Sakura bangun kesiangan, sepertinya karena kelelahan semalam, kakinya juga masih sakit dan tidak bisa mengayuh cepat seperti biasanya. Sesudah ia memarkirkan sepedanya pada tempatnya, ia segera lari menuju lantai 3 kelasnya XII A-1.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi yang sedang menulis dipapan tulis berhenti menulis mendengar suara seseorang,

"Maaf Haruno-san, tapi sesuai peraturan sekolah ini, kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku untuk 1 jam kedepan."

Sakura menyayangkan sekali, kenapa ia harus kesiangan. Dengan berat hati ia menunggu diluar kelas. Sedikitnya ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang senseinya itu ajarkan, setelah menunggu 1 jam dan bel telah berbunyi, Sakura di izinkan masuk.

Kakinya masih terasa kaku, membuatnya sulit berjalan. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya,

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Hah? Em.. tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya terasa sedikit kaku saja, apa Sasuke ada mencatat? Bolehkah aku meminjam catatanmu? Kalau tidak keberatan..."

Sasuke memberikan bukunya dan Sakura segera mencatat apa yang ada didalam buku Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Wajahmu masih pucat,"

"Naruto? Aku sudah lebih baik, terima kasih."

"Apa menunggu semalaman itu membuat kakimu terasa sakit dan kaku?"

Sasuke merasa Naruto sedang menyindirnya atau ingin memberitaukannya sesuatu secara tidak langsung.

"A-Ano... tidak kok, ini mungkin karena aku mengayuh sepeda terlalu lama..."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" kali ini Sasuke yang membuka suara, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Sakura menunggumu hingga tengah malam dan dia kesiangan hari ini." laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Menungguku?"

"Na-Naruto! Kau ini bicara apa sih!"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, tidak apa, biar dia menyadarinya,"

"Langsung saja, ceritakan padaku Sakura."

"Konohacafe, jam 7."

Sasuke terbelalak dan segera memasang tampang datarnya kembali, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sakura menganggapnya serius tentang hal itu, "Hal itu, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura, "Dia memang seperti itu, maafkan saja dia dan aku mewakilinya untuk minta maaf," Sakura mengangguk, "Tidak perlu minta maaf jika kau tidak bersalah Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pengumuman, dalam rangka acara ulang tahun sekolah kita, Konoha High School akan mengadakan teater yang berasal dari kelas XII A-1 memerankan drama Sleeping Beauty, Pangerannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan Cinderella adalah Hinata Hyuuga, serta karakter lainnya akan ditempelkan di mading sekolah."

Sasuke memasang tampang datar namun ia bingung harus bagaimana, _'Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika kau terus bersamaku.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Yosh! Sesuai yang aku bilang kemarin, aku akan update cerita setiap hari minggu ya. Untuk memperjelas, Pairnya utamanya adalah (SasuSaku) dan (NaruHina), sesuai yang aku katakan kemarin, kalian boleh berkomentar semau kalian, dan maaf untuk chapter yang terasa datar. lagi. Maaf juga untuk penulisan yang salah. Sebenarnya maksudku menaruh kata 'Pair : SasuSakuNaruHinaSaso' itu bukan karena Saku suka Naru atau Naru dan Saso rebutin Hina, tapi maksud aku disini adalah jika kalian bisa mengerti, SasuSaku itu sudah jelas serta NaruHina (Mungkin karena aku tidak memisahkan keduanya jadi minna-san bingung). Mungkin kesalahan aku kurang menambahkan spasi ataupun slight. Tapi nama Saso terletak dibelakang itu karena kupikir Saso hanya akan berperan dalam 2 atau 3 chap aja, jadi aku taruhnya dibelakang, maaf ya membuat minna-san bingung.

 **Reply Review :**

 **siskap906** : Thanks ya sudah mereview di Chapter 1, pairnya itu SasuSaku dan NaruHina, gak apa kok, jgn minta maaf ya :)

Fifi : Terima kasih sudah mereview Fifi-san, ini kelanjutannya ya :)

 **exofujo12** : Thanks ya sudah mereview, yap, ini Pair SasuSaku kok :)

ToruPerri : Arigato Toru-san ^_^

Guest : Itu sudah saya jelaskan diatas. Seperti yang saya bilang, anda terserah mau berkomentar apa saja, itu juga pendapat anda, namun kalau saya boleh jujur, anda membuat mood saya menjadi sangat buruk, siapapun anda, karma does exist and thanks for review :), maaf jika saya terkesan kasar.

 **Harika-chan ELF** : Thanks sudah mereview Chapter 1 ya ^^, ini Pairnya SasuSaku kok :)

 **GaemSJ** : Waahhh! Aku jadi semangat nih dengan review Gaem-san, terima kasih sudah mereview ^^, arigato arigato aritagato minna-sannn :D

 **Luca Marvell** : Sakura, mungkin hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah, masih aku pertimbangkan gimana chapter selanjutnya. Sasori akan hadir masih belum bisa dipastikan (Maaf atas ketidakpastiannya). Hinata, mungkin akan jahat dalam 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan ya, thanks sudah mereview Luca-san :)

Hinamori Hikari : Thanks Hinamori-san untuk reviewnya :D, iya pair utamanya sebenarnya ada dua, SasuSaku dan NaruHina :)

Ya, sudah saya balas, **BIG THANKS** untuk kalian yang udah review, favorite, and follow, baca ataupun slinet reader ya :)

 **Sign,**

 **Kei Nii-san.**


End file.
